The Lily Maid
by thedustoflife
Summary: Gadge historical AU. Princess Margaret of Dodici befriends a young squire named Gale. As the years pass, her feelings of friendly affection begin to change. What will happen when her father betroths her to the prince of a neighboring kingdom? Very loosely inspired by the Arthurian tale of Elaine and Lancelot.
1. Chapter 1

She saw him and the world paled in comparison.

Broad-shouldered and tall for a fourteen-year-old, he walked with his head held high, the paragon of handsome confidence. As he trained, his father's men hailed him a hero of the training grounds, a ruthless champion destined for great things.

But she saw him.

She saw him slip bits of food to the slaves and the beggars. She saw him defend his friends when the older squires bullied them. She saw him scold his younger brothers who were pages and chuckle at their antics when he thought no one was looking. She saw him lift a little girl up so she could see a squirrel, and heard his soft chuckles at her shocked exclamation when it scurried away from her grubby hands.

Every day she watched him, she fell more in like. Every day she liked him, she fell more in love.

She reveled in the courteous bow he'd give her as they passed in the corridors. She looked forward to their quiet words exchanged in the courtyard each day. As few words blossomed into conversations, and silent observations evolved into shared memories, Madge began to hope. Perhaps he saw her as more than just his master's daughter. Perhaps it was possible for a princess and a squire to be together. Perhaps he loved her too.

When he neared his eighteenth birthday, Gale met her in the gardens, excitement radiating off him.

"I'm going to be in the tournament this fall," he said, breathlessly.

"But you're not yet twenty-one, you're not yet a knight," she exclaimed.

"The swords-master says I'm good enough, and your father has approved." He grinned. "And my...friend from Seamland will also be here to visit. She and her husband are going to watch."

Madge thought back to the last tournament her father had hosted. She remembered the mangled bodies of the losers and the morbid smirk of the victor, whose arm had been bent in an unnatural position when he had fallen off his horse.

"Y-you can't!" she exclaimed. "How can they send you into the arena? You're but a boy." Gale recoiled, and his excited expression contorting.

"I thought you'd believe in me, I thought you were my friend."

As he stormed off, Madge felt her heart sink to the soles of her feet.

-0000000000000000-

Gale ignored her for the next three eighteenth birthday came and went. He lived at the training grounds, practicing nonstop for the joust beneath the burning glare of the summer sun. Madge watched him from afar and worried. As the tournament drew nearer, Madge saw Gale smile less and less. He hardly spoke to his friends and his younger brothers seemed to avoid him. Madge wanted to comfort him, ask what was wrong, but she was afraid.

She feared he would spurn her, that he wouldn't forgive her. She feared facing the problem and possibly pushing him further away.

As she sat, once again a spectator as opposed to a player in his life, a servant girl told her that her father had requested her presence.

"Father," she murmured, curtsying.

"Daughter," he replied from his throne, frowning. "You have recently turned sixteen, have you not?"

"Yes, my birthday was last week," the king scrutinized her, eyes narrowed.

"You are of marriageable age, and we have received a more than agreeable offer from Prince Cato of Panem. He is the crown prince. You shall be first in line to the throne. You shall be a queen."

Madge did not say anything. She simply glanced at her father in surprise and then quickly lowered her eyes. The king, perhaps sensing her discontent, became angry.

"Panem is much stronger than Dodici, and much more land-hungry. The situation is only exacerbated by the tensions and cultural prejudices between our kingdoms. It is only a matter of time before they attack. We are fortunate that Cato became infatuated with you during their last visit." The king rubbed his jaw, his eyes sad and tired. "What would you have me do, Margaret? Panem's domination is inevitable, and I'd rather see it happen bloodlessly through political marriage than watch helplessly as my people are massacred."

"...I understand, Father."

-00000000000000000-

Thanks for reading!

This chapter is kind of short, but I wanted to see some feedback/response before I posted more.


	2. Chapter 2

The trees dressed themselves in leaves of crimson and gold for the tournament. Competitors and spectators from all over arrived at the castle. Madge noticed when a Lord and Lady Mellark of Seamland arrived, remembering Gale's words that fateful day before things had ended so horribly. Madge had spent the last month preparing for her marriage. Each day felt bleaker than the last. As she thought about her impending departure, she could no longer stand Gale's silence. It was heavy and suffocating, like a lead pillow smothering her face.

"Where are you going, your highness?" her maidservant cried anxiously as Madge threw down her embroidery and ran out of the study.

She ran, skirts flying, through the corridor, through the great hall, through the gardens, until she reached the training grounds. It was noon, and all the knights and squires were having their midday meal.

Except for one.

He sat straight on his horse, javelin and shield in hand. Madge watched in terrified fascination as he prompted his horse into a full-speed charge and cleanly threw the javelin through three tiny rings. As his horse slowed to a stop, he turned around and saw Madge standing there. He immediately looked away and slid off his horse.

"Gale?" she tried. He used the bottom of his tunic to mop the sweat from his brow. He began to lead his horse towards the stables. Madge ran towards him as he walked away.

"Gale!" He continued to ignore her and increased his pace.

"Gale!" she screamed, grabbing a fistful of his shirt. He stopped and turned around. Her hand that had clutched the back of his shirt dropped back to her side.

"Hello, your highness," he said coldly, bowing stiffly. He refused to meet her eyes.

Madge felt wetness begin to pool in her eyes. Was what she said all those months ago really so bad? Did he hate her now? Her fear of rejection resurfaced and combined with her dread of marrying Cato. Suddenly, it was like a dam burst and she was crying.

"You're awful," she whispered. "We _were_ friends. Couldn't you tell that I was worried about you? That I _am_ worried about you?" She swiped at her eyes and tried to will the tears away. She felt her face grow hot as the embarrassment of crying in front of him washed over her.

"Now I'm leaving and I probably won't be back in years, and I haven't talked to you in months, and I'm getting married even though I lo-" Madge's voice rose in pitch as she spoke. Gale seemed surprised.

"You're getting married? You're leaving?"

"Yes, after the winter. How have you not heard? It's been all everyone in the castle's been talking about," she spat bitterly.

"Madge, I-"

"Gale!" A beautiful dark-haired lady waved at Gale from the fence of the training grounds. In a flash, Gale's face brightened, no traces of the concerned expression he had shown Madge left.

"Katniss!" Gale began to jog towards the woman. "I'll see you later, Madge," he said as an afterthought, not even looking back at her. Unwilling to let it go just like that, Madge grabbed his hand.

"Wait." She unfastened a gold pin with a bird etched into it from her dress and pressed it into his hand. "Carry this as your token?" He barely glanced at the pin before nodding noncommittally and continuing back towards the lady.

Madge tried without much success not to start crying again.

-000000000000000000-

Madge hid from Gale until the day of the tournament. She couldn't face him, not after she had so nearly confessed her feelings only to be cast aside.

She told herself not to, but Madge couldn't help but sneak looks at Gale. When he wasn't training, he was with Katniss. Madge's heart ached for herself and for Gale. Gale was very much in love with Lady Katniss Mellark, but Lady Katniss of Seamland was very much in love with Lord Peeta Mellark.

She could tell Gale was trying to hide his feelings. To others, they seemed very good friends, nearly siblings, what with their similar coloring. But Madge saw him. She saw him smiling and laughing, more than she had ever seen him smile or laugh in the four years they had been friends. She saw him carefully help Lady Katniss off her horse, even against Lady Katniss's wishes, as if she were a doll made of the finest porcelain. She saw the forlorn looks he gave her when Lady Katniss wasn't looking at him. She saw the loving looks he directed at Lady Katniss that she had long wished he would send to her.

The day of the tournament was an unusually warm November day. Festivities began early, with peddlers selling ribbons and baubles and candied fruit. Madge rose early as well, donning an elaborate sky blue gown trimmed with delicate golden lace. Her servant girl's nimble fingers wove matching blue ribbons into Madge's golden tresses in an intricate braided updo.

As the clock tower struck nine in the morning, Madge took her place next to her father on a platform at the edge of the arena. When Gale rode out on his dappled gray steed, she forced her face into a pleasantly serene expression to mask her concern. She watched nervously as Gale defeated his opponents, one-by-one, sending each one flying off their horses. She was beginning to relax when Gale's final opponent was announced.

Sir Romulus Thread was the victor Madge remembered from the last tournament. A young man at the time, Thread had morphed from a devious-looking young knight to a eerily calm man with a sinister grin. Cold washed over Madge. _Please, please,please_ , Madge thought, as the two men charged at each other. _Gale's only eighteen_ , she shut her eyes and opened them, deciding that she had to watch.

It seemed to happen in slow motion. Thread sneered and aimed his lance low. His javelin grazed Gale's horse, spooking it, before plowing into Gale's chest. The horse reared, and threw Gale off. Gale went flying with the force of his horse and of Thread's javelin. He landed heavily on the ground in a cloud of dust. He didn't stir.

As Thread was crowned the victor, a few young squires lifted Gale and walked off the sand. Madge rose and left before her father could say anything. As soon as she was off the platform, she ran towards the squires carrying Gale.

"Your highness," the boys carrying Gale nodded deeply since they could not bow while supporting Gale's weight.

"Don't bring him back to the barracks," she ordered. The boys looked confused. "Bring him to the castle."

Madge directed the boys to guest chambers where they deposited Gale on the bed. The boys stripped off Gale's armor. "Go fetch the physician," The boys scurried to do her bidding, and Madge found herself alone with Gale. He looked so young lying there, his frame still slightly gangly and his eyebrows relaxed instead of creased in their usual frown. Madge sighed and smoothed his hair from his face. On a selfish impulse, she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. As she drew back, she caught the gleam of something shiny on the shirt peeking out from under his jerkin. Feeling rather forward, she opened the first button of his jerkin to find her bird pinned to his shirt, just above his heart.

"Urgh…" Gale began to stir. Madge backed up quickly. "Madge?" he asked blearily.

Just then, the door to the chamber opened and Dr. Everdeen walked in accompanied by the squires and Madge's old nursemaid Elena who was now a kitchen woman. She had known that her father would soon send someone after her.

"Come, your highness, 'tis not proper for a young girl to be alone with a man, especially not when she is betrothed to another.

Madge silently followed Elena out of the room as Dr. Everdeen began to tend to Gale.

-000000000000000000-

Thanks for reviewing! In response to one of the reviews, I _have_ read the Anne of Green Gables series. I absolutely loved it! I remember the scene in the first book when Anne pretended to be Elaine. It was one of the first Anne-Gilbert moments. Huh...maybe I should reread that series...


	3. Chapter 3

Madge visited Gale every day. He had several broken ribs, a sprained ankle, numerous bruises, and some dizziness, but otherwise he was fine. Madge had been upset with him, but now she couldn't find it within herself to stay mad. How could she blame him for harboring an unrequited love when she herself was in a similar position? Instead of being bitter, she decided to spend her last two months in her homeland as his friend.

She brought him soup from the kitchens, made sure he drank his tincture for the pain, read to him, and kept him up-to-date in courtly gossip. She never mentioned their fight or their pseudo-reconciliation, and Gale seemed relieved. Sometimes Lady Katniss and Lord Peeta would visit. Gale seemed to dislike Lord Peeta, but Madge came to enjoy both the Mellarks' company.

Gale recuperated slowly but surely, and by the time the trees dropped their leaves and the first snow fell, he was able to hobble along the length of his room. Madge often helped him to stand up and sit back down whenever he wanted to walk.

"You would make a fine nurse, Madge," he said, smiling. "In fact, you should charge me for your time. I'll pay whatever you want. I hate to leave debts unsettled."

Madge knew he meant no ill by his words, but still they stabbed her heart. She smiled back at him tiredly, softly releasing his arm which she had been holding to help him sit back down on his bed. "I suppose I'll have to extract payment from you before I leave for Panem."

Gale frowned, the smile erased from his handsome face. "When do you set off?"

"In about a fortnight. I shall be the crown princess of Panem in less than a month." Madge laughed derisively. "Speaking of my marriage, I have an appointment with the dressmaker now." She stood up to leave. Gale caught her skirt.

"I'll miss you, Madge."

Madge's heart broke at the seed of hope that he had once again planted within her, for she knew this seed would only meet the same fate as the last.

* * *

The snow melted and Gale moved back to the barracks. Madge was busier than ever with wedding preparations. She hardly saw Gale anymore, but supposed it was for the better. Seeing him would only make leaving more difficult. The day before she was to leave, Madge was struck by the reality of the situation. She would be somebody's wife, bound to a man she hardly knew for the rest of her life.

"Madge!" Gale appeared as she was strolling through the garden, trying to drink in her surroundings and embed them into her memory. "Good day," he mumbled, once he was closer, bowing a little. Madge nodded in response, and motioned for Gale to join her on her walk.

"So you're leaving tomorrow?"

"Mmhmm," Madge said, studying the large oak tree where she had watched Gale help a little girl see a squirrel years ago.

"I meant it, you know. I really will miss you. You were one of my best friends around here, and you always will be." He chuckled. "I remember how surprised I was when I first saw you. You don't look anything like my sister, but you had this curious expression that was so similar to hers." Madge glanced over at Gale. He was turned away, fingering the leaves of a tall rose bush. "She's about the age you were when we first met now. I haven't seen her since I came here to be a page." He took a deep breath. "I've decided to go home for a while. I'm leaving for my hometown tomorrow, a little after you. I'm going to see my mother and my sister. She's probably as beautiful as you were at twelve, just like a flower. Our little Posy." He turned away from the rose bush. "Speaking of flowers, I always thought of you when I saw these." He leaned down to pluck a snow-white lily. "Elegant and innocent, just like you." He tucked the blossom gently behind Madge's ear. Madge who had been pushing her feelings deep within her, now found it even more impossible to do so than when he had called her beautiful. She had frozen when he touched her face, but Gale had quickly continued walking and was now several paces ahead.

"Gale?" she breathed. Surprisingly, he heard her and turned around. "I think I've decided what I want as payment for taking care of you."

"Oh, of course. I'll give you anythi-" Madge closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to his.

Her eyes fluttered shut, not wanting to see Gale's reaction. His lips were soft but chapped, and they parted in surprise. He did not push her away, but he did not respond.

After a heartbeat, Madge pulled away. Gale looked at her, stupefied, his eyes glazed.

"I've always loved you. I know you do not return my feelings, but I simply could not stand to leave without telling you." Madge sighed deeply. Gale absent-mindedly brought his fingers to his lips, looking questioningly into the distance. He shook his head quickly, waking up from his stupor. "Goodbye, Gale. You shall always be my best friend as well." Suddenly mortified by her actions, Madge turned to run away.

"Madge, wait!" Gale exclaimed after a moment's hesitation

But she was already gone.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for the great response! Feel free to continue responding!

And good news: I've finally realized I can add horizontal lines...

* * *

MUHAHAHA


	4. Chapter 4

She saw the glistening towers of the Panemese palace on the 17th of March, after riding for ten days. She arrived in the town square dirty and disheveled, but she was met with cheers from colorfully dressed townspeople. Panemese fashion was very different from her home country's. The people of Panem wore colors of rich cyan, deep crimson, and flaming yellow. Both men and women painted their faces heavily with brightly colored cosmetics. They seemed exuberantly happy.

But among the cheers and whistles, Madge heard whispers. _Dodici scum,_ they called her. _Stupid pigs from twelve_. Madge fidgeted uncomfortably in her saddle, but she kept her head held high amid the cheers and the thinly-veiled jeers.

The palace was large and imposing, with a barred maw of an entrance to an unwelcoming drawbridge. A tall, thin woman with a beak-like nose and steely blue eyes greeted them. The queen. An imposing man who wore a warm smile and a cold stare joined her. The king. Madge's soon-to-be mother and father-in-law. Unlike their subjects, their faces appeared unpainted, and their clothes were understatedly elegant. The king cleared his throat and broadened his smile.

"Welcome to Panem."

A thunderous silence ensued. Madge curtsied and murmured meaningless members of her caravan bowed silently.

"Princess Margaret! You are lovelier than I remember." Prince Cato emerged from within the castle. Like his mother, he was tall and thin with a pale, almost sickly coloring. His face was all angles, high sculpted cheekbones, square jaw, long pointed nose. He was hideously handsome. The queen frowned at him and turned back to Madge.

"I expect you want to bathe and rest after your trip," she said stonily. "Show Princess Margaret to her chambers and run a bath for her. Claud, show her escorts to their rooms." Madge curtsied again before following a young servant girl deep into the palace. It was larger and grander than the castle back in Dodici. Vibrant tapestries adorned the walls and drapes of almost gaudy hues dressed the windows. Servants darted around busily, but oddly, there was very little sound. Some servants wore red handkerchiefs tucked into their collars.

"What do the red handkerchiefs signify?" Madge asked the servant girl whom she followed.

"Oh, they wear those to mark them as prisoners of war who are now kept as slaves." The girl continued walking a few steps. "They've had their tongues cut out so that they cannot talk," she added as an afterthought.

Madge sucked in a breath at the cruelty. She watched more closely as the mute servants moved around in grim silence.

Finally, they reached her chambers. The maid, who Madge found out was called Odette, built a fire and began to heat buckets of water. She filled a tub and helped Madge undress before leaving to fetch food from the kitchens. Alone at last, Madge sighed as she scrubbed off the film of grime that had built on her skin after ten days of travel. Panem was beautiful, but Madge could not shake the angry disdain for her people that seemed to simmer beneath its gleaming facade.

After taking solace in the warm embrace of the water for a while, Madge stepped out of the now tepid water. Wrapped in a dressing robe that she found draped over a chair, she ventured into her bed chambers. On the bed was one of her gowns from her trunk laid out and freshly pressed. On the bedside table, there was some bread slathered with soft cheese accompanied by a jug of some sort of fruit juice. The door to the bed chamber opened behind her.

"Your highness, I had several of your gowns pressed. If the one I laid out is not to your liking, I can go fetch another. I also brought some refreshments to tide you over until supper." The girl fidgeted uncomfortably and stared at the ground, as if she were afraid of Madge.

"How old are you?" Madge blurted, suddenly. Odette shifted her weight from one foot to the other, her gaze fixed at Madge's feet.

"Eighteen, your highness,"

"Ah." They fell into an uncomfortable silence before Odette picked up the gown, seeing that Madge had not voiced any complaints against it, and began to help Madge dress. Once the gown was firmly laced and Madge's hair was neatly arranged, Odette left the chamber. Madge ate the bread and cheese that Odette had brought her before falling asleep, weary from the journey.


End file.
